NOBODIES DO HAVE HEARTS!
by Fanficaddict12
Summary: Marluxia is sick and tried of everyone calling him a Nobody and saying he doesn't have a heart, and he's gonna do something about it. Obviously, a parody of GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

Marluxia stood in front of Memory Skyscraper in the Dark City in The World That Never Was, camera in his hand. He had something to get off his chest and he wanted the world to hear him. The camera faced him as he pressed the record button.

"Uh, yeah…" he began. "I just wanted to say that…" He looked away for a moment and sighed. "It really irritates me that…Kingdom Hearts would say that Nobodies don't have…hearts. Because…we do. We do have hearts, alright?

He looked away from his camera, staring off into the distance. "And lately I've been called a Nobody…A fat Nobody…by everyone in the Organization." He sighed and stared at the camera again. "And it really hurts my feelings, because I _have_ feelings. I don't like it-I don't like what it does, really bad."

Suddenly getting angry, he put his face closer to the camera, pointed at it and shouted, "NOBODIES HAVE HEARTS! I got to church, I'm a Christian!" (He does, you don't know him.) He backed away. In a kind of shrug, he continued, "You don't know me! You're not God! Ooh!" He suddenly shook his head rapidly, making a strange noise, his face closer to the camera again. "You're not God…" he repeated.

He backed away again. "You don't know who had a heart and who dun't. Alright? I'm a Christian…" He paused for a moment. "So if you think…I don't have a heart, tell me! Otherwise fuck you! Bitches, you ain't-Tsk! For real! I'm getting sick and tired of people making fun of Nobodies."

"'Ha ha, he's a Nobody!'"Marluxia mocked. "'Ha ha! He's a Nobody!'" He then pretended to point and laugh and somebody in a sort of Mickey Mouse laugh. He glared at the camera. "Yeah, really that's funny,yeah, ha ha, ok, ha ha. I'm being called a Nobody every single day in the Castle That Never Was. Every day of my non-life."

He sighed. "I've contemplated suicide and all sort of things. IT PISSES ME OFF!" he snapped. "Nobodies do have hearts, alright!? I consider 'Nobody'…a very slanderous word; a demeaning word. And I'm tired of it! Tired of it."

Marluxia paused. "You know everyone else gets respect. I mean Heartless, humans, Disney characters, everyone! Nobodies, why, why does Nobodies have to be put down like really what's so different besides their non-existence, huh?" He got outraged. "Really, what is so freakin' different!? TELL ME! God! 'Cause I don't really see much of a difference, OK? I'm a Nobody, I don't exist and I'm proud of it, alright?"

Marluxia got calmer. "Everyone else I'm sorry. I don't mean to insult you, but…you know…" He shrugged. "I mean…I'm proud of me, I'm proud of myself, you know? This is who I am, the darkness made me that way, and I have a heart!"

He began to wrap up his little rant. "So…Yeah…Don't freakin' be like that, OK? I have a heart! Nobody and proud of it!"

Marluxia turned off his camera and was surprised to see Xemnas next to him, not looking amused. "Marluxia, what on earth are you doing? You're supposed to be at Castle Oblivion!"

Marluxia glared at this superior. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, Mansex." He turned around and marched away.

* * *

**A/N: **xD! OK, so I bet some of you might be saying, "OH WOW YOU KNOW YOU JUST TOOK COPPERCAB'S VIDEO AND ADLIBBED SOME WORDS ANYBODY COULD HAVE DONE THAT." Yes, this is what I did, but I didn't see anyone else who did that (as far as I know) and I thought it would be fun to do so I did it. Is there a problem with that? (P.S This took me like 20 minutes, if you for some reason wanted to know) (P.S.S Why Marluxia? Well, I wanted a red head, only to come to the conclusion half way the Marluxia's hair is more pink than red. I was gonna switch to Axel but I thought 'Nah, Axel can't really pull that off' *To me he can't so be quiet!* so I just kept doing Marluxia.)

Well, what's the verdict? Good? Bad? Stupid? Great? Funny? Boring? God awful? OOC? Amazing? TELL ME! **Review please. :)**

_This was in no way me trying to make fun of CopperCab (aka Michael) and I just did this for fun, so don't take it personally anyone._


End file.
